Amashiro Reina
is a main character of the ''Beautiful Witches Seasons'', who made her first debut in Beautiful Witches Of Earth, the first season of the next gen series. She is the human alter ego of Petit Angel Avenira, the Angel of the future heart. Reina is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to magical girl stuff. She tends to be bossy when she is actually a nice girl. General Information Personality Reina is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to magical girl stuff. She wants to fight on her own and tends to fight with others. She has a big pride and hates being told that she needs to accept others. But she is also a cute school girl who loves Water Candy and little kittens. Reina is opened to Miho, her best friend whom she doesn't want to keep any secrets from. However, Reina is pretty impulsive and uses to judge people. She hardly is able to forgive people things. Some more of her traits are being bossy, starts crying easily, tends to shout when she is angry and keeping secrets from others. Appearance Reina has brown colored hair, which reach down to her waist. Her eyes are dark green colored. Reina usually wears a light blue top, under which she wears a long sleeved, white top, whose sleeves she has rolled up. Reina wears dark blue jeans that reach over her knees. She wears a black belt. Reina also wears white boots that have the style of cowboy boots. Reina wears sliver bracelets around her right wrist. Around her neck, Reina wears a necklace with a silver dragonfly pendant. Relationships Family *'Amashiro Kiyomi:' Kiyomi is Reina’s mother, as well as her literature teacher. At school, Reina greets her mother the formal way. She wants her fellow students to know that she isn’t getting any specials out of being a teacher’s daughter. At home, however, Reina is way more opened towards her mother. She is well aware that she can talk to her no matter what she’s got in mind. *'Amashiro Rosuke:' Rosuke is Reina’s father, who usually works at home, only has to leave for work for some special occasions. Reina usually talks with her father to discuss problems, even though their conversations may not lead to a conclusion. Reina sometimes wished her father would take himself a little more serious. *'Amashiro Lani:' Lani is Reina’s younger sister. Until Reina entered middle school, Lani and Reina have always been together. Reina usually calls her slightly hyper active sister cute and wonders how long she wants to rely on her cute attitude. *'Amashiro Taichi:' Taichi is Reina's older brother, whom she likes to fight a lot. Taichi is more engaged than Reina and teases her about her bossy attitude. Besides her parents, Taichi is the only one to speak up against Reina. Reina is also jealous towards the amount of powers Taichi has compared to her. Friends *'Minamino Miho:' Miho is Reina's best friend and childhood friend. Reina cares a lot for Miho and tells her everything as she doesn't want to keep any secrets from her. Etymology - Amashiro comes from meaning "sky" or "heaven", combined with meaning "period", "age" or "era". So Amashiro could mean "era of heavens". However, shiro could also be a pun to her alter ego's theme color, which is white. The Japanese kanji for white is 白, which is pronounced like "shiro". - Reina is a Japanese name which comes from meaning “beautiful” or “lovely”, combined with . Reina, however, is also a Spanish word, which means “queen” in English. Active Powers Due to being a half Kamonian, Reina has special powers, which her friends and the people around her don’t possess. However, because of her family’s strict rules, Reina is not allowed to use her powers in front of other humans. One power she uses a lot is the Telekinesis which allows her to move objects with her mind. Another power she uses is the Teleportation. Another power, which isn’t used as often is her barrier ability. Among many other abilities she possesses, Reina also has the power to transform into an Angel of the future. Music |-|Solo Songs= *Color The Sky |-|Dou Songs= *Black Bird (along with Chisaka Kanae) |-|Group Songs= Trivia References Category:Next Gen Characters Category:Characters